


BURN YOUR HEART

by danndrea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Ambientada después de que Molly le ayuda a Sherlock a fingir su muerte.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero les guste.

Margaret Hooper, mejor conocida como Molly nunca se imaginó que esto le pasaría. La verdad toda esta situación la abrumaba, pero no en un sentido negativo, ella era una mujer adulta, que podía hacerse cargo de lo que estaba por cambiar su vida. Pero siempre le pareció irónico la manera en la que sucedió.  
Hace aproximadamente siete meses, ella había hecho la locura de ayudar al amor de su vida a fingir su muerte. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Simple, porque jamás pudo negarle nada- ella reflexionó.

Sherlock vino a ella una noche, a decirle que la necesitaba, ella lo había perdido todo porque jamás creyó que él la necesitaría para algo. Por supuesto que lo ayudaría, a pesar de que podrían haberle quitado su licencia o bien terminar arrestada por esto.

-Mycroft lo tiene cubierto, no te pasará nada Molly- él había dicho con la seguridad de siempre.   
Ella sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo.

Por supuesto que Mycroft Holmes tendría todo en orden. Para nadie era un secreto que a pesar de lo que quisiera demostrar, él se preocupaba por su hermano pequeño. 

¿Dónde estaba Sherlock? Nadie lo sabía, si su hermano estaba enterado jamás se lo dijo. No es que tuviera contacto con él por supuesto pero la única vez que le preguntó por él, había sido muy claro en decir que eso no le importaba y que aunque agradecía sus servicios ya no tendría que preocuparse por él.

Por supuesto que Molly se sintió fatal esa noche. Había sido después del entierro falso. La última vez que vio a Mycroft y que ella había creído que a Sherlock también.

Pero fue muy grande la sorpresa cuando llegó a su departamento y ahí estaba él.   
-Sabía que sería un día muy duro para ti, quise venir a verte antes de irme.  
-¿Te irás?- ella lo había cuestionado con la voz quebrada.  
-Por supuesto que me voy, Molly- él contestó con frialdad- Ya lo sabías.  
Ella asintió, por supuesto que lo sabía.  
-¿Podré contactarte?  
-No- él le había dicho- Después de esta noche, no sabrás nada de mí, pero es lo mejor. Debes seguir adelante, también Jon, la Sra. Hudson, incluso Graham.  
-Greg- Molly corrigió con una sonrisa perezosa.  
-¿Quién?- preguntó Sherlock.  
-No cambias, ¿verdad?- ella sonrió tranquila.  
Sherlock se había acercado a ella, lento pero con una misión en su mente.   
-Molly, quiero besarte.  
-Disculpa, ¿qué?  
-Lo que has oído, Molly Hopper, esta noche, quiero besarte, quiero sentirme vivo. Quiero tener esto en mi mente palacio. Quiero estar contigo- él fue directo, como siempre lo había sido y ella no podía creerlo- si tú lo deseas también- dijo sabiamente.  
Molly no podía decir que no, que se joda el mundo, que se jodan todos. Ella había soñado con tener una noche con él y así lo haría. Ella lo besó con pasión y amor desbordado por los años contenidos. Él correspondió de la misma manera, haciéndole olvidar a Molly que en realidad, él no la amaba, solo buscaba un poco de confort antes de partir hacia lo desconocido.  
Nada le importó a ella, ella se entregó a él como siempre lo había soñado y había sido perfecto.  
La mañana siguiente, él ya se había ido.

-o-

Ahora, los meses habían pasado. Ella pensó mientras esperaba su turno para la consulta. Sonrió al sentir una patadita en su vientre hinchado.  
-Doctora Hopper, pase por favor- La doctora Sheffield le había dicho.  
-Gracias doctora.  
-¿Por fin quieres saber el sexo de su bebé?- ella había preguntado feliz.  
Molly negó con la cabeza.  
-Quiero que sea una sorpresa, además no me importa lo que sea, simplemente quiero que mi bebé sea sano. ¿Lo es verdad?  
-Lo es, Molly- dijo la doctora- Es perfecto. Tienes siete meses exactos. Falta poco pero son los meses más difíciles. Estarás más cansada que nunca. ¿Estás segura que estas bien?  
-Lo estoy, ya adapté mi piso para recibir al bebé, tengo el cuarto decorado y todo. Estaremos bien.  
-¿Algún amigo que estará ahí contigo?- la doctora preguntó preocupada.  
Molly se mordió el labio, la verdad en estos siete meses había evitado a todos, a John, a la sra Hudson, incluso Lestrade. Quien a pesar de venir a verla por el trabajo nunca le hizo una pregunta sobre su estado evidente y a pesar de todo, ella lo agradeció.  
-Estaré bien- respondió Molly con educación.  
-Perfecto, tienes mi número de teléfono como quiera para emergencias. Y Molly, ya no puedes mover los cuerpos en tu trabajo. Eso es imposible- ella regañó.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta doc- contestó ella feliz.  
Había salido del consultorio y se topó con una enfermera.  
-Disculpa, no te vi- Molly había dicho.  
-No te preocupes, ¿estás bien?  
-Sí, todo bien, gracias.  
-Soy Mary- ella dijo sonriendo- Mary Morstan.  
-Hola Mary, soy Molly, mucho gusto.  
Ambas se despidieron con una sonrisa y continuaron cada una su camino.

-o-

Después de la consulta, había pasado a comprar víveres, no eran tantos porque ciertamente no podría con tantas bolsas. Ella sintió una patada en su vientre.  
-Tranquilo chico o chica futbolista, mamá necesita llegar al piso- ella había dicho con cariño.  
Entró, dejó las bolsas y encendió la luz. Cinco minutos después y el timbre de su casa, fue tocado.  
Ella se tensó inmediatamente.  
-¿Quién la estaba buscando?- ella preguntó con miedo.  
Tomó un respiro y observó por la mirilla. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para esto.  
-Mycroft dijo mientras abría la puerta.  
-Doctor Hooper- dijo mientras entró al departamento sin reparo alguno.  
-¿Qué hace aquí?- ella preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila.  
-Estuve todos estos meses resolviendo cosas importantes, no había tenido la oportunidad de regresar, pero una vez que lo hice se me informó de sus acontecimientos notables- él hizo una seña a su vientre hinchado- Las felicitaciones están en orden.  
-Gracias- dijo Molly nada tranquila- Sr. Holmes, aunque agradezco sus felicitaciones, sé que no ha venido por eso, ¿pasa algo?- ella estaba preocupada.  
Mycroft se sentó en su sala y la miró expectante.  
-Usted sabe que no puede mentirme de esta manera- él le recordó- Me he dado cuenta de su secreto.   
-¿Cuál secreto?- ella tartamudeó.  
-Buen Dios, mi hermano decía que usted era brillante pero en este momento lo estoy poniendo en duda- él dijo molesto- Según los videos que he revisado, usted no ha recibido ninguna visita de algún caballero o bien un encuentro casual en otro lado. La única visita que tuvo fue mi hermano. Hace siete meses. Los mismos que usted tiene según el registro de su doctora.  
-¿Cómo lo sabe?  
Mycroft sonrió.  
-A estas alturas y todavía me pregunta eso- él dijo con soberbia- Usted está esperando un hijo de mi hermano. Ese bebé es un Holmes de eso no hay duda.  
-¿A qué ha venido?- Molly dijo molesta- No he hecho nada para romper la promesa que le hice a … él. No he dicho nada y me he mantenido lejos de nuestros amigos. Por supuesto porque no podría explicarles que participé en todo esto- ella dijo muy enojada. Estoy viviendo un embarazo sola, complicado por mi trabajo y ahora en mi etapa final ¿viene a molestarme? No es justo- ella dijo.  
Mycroft se sintió avergonzado.  
-Me ha entendido mal, Molly- él la llamó por su nombre por primera vez- No vengo aquí a molestarla por nada, al contrario. Sé que mi hermano tuvo afecto y respeto por usted. Y lleva a mi sobrino en su vientre. Dios sabe que puede ser el único Holmes de una nueva generación. Estoy aquí porque usted debe tener protección. Se la ofrezco, además de ayuda y apoyo económico.   
-No necesito su ayuda económica, he estado pagando la cuenta del hospital por partes. Ya casi termino.  
-Lo sé, por eso fue que ahora se le ha depositado a su cuenta lo que pagó y he pagado todo lo del hospital. También se abrirá un fideicomiso para el nuevo Holmes. Por supuesto debemos buscarle una nueva casa, algo donde tenga un poco de patio, más cerca de su trabajo y con una seguridad más grande.  
Molly estaba boquiabierta escuchando lo que decía.  
-Yo, no, no necesito.  
-Molly, deja de quejarte y acepta todo por favor. Sherlock es el padre del bebé, es lo menos que puedo hacer.   
-Estoy Segura que a mi hijo le gustaría más que fueras su tío, no su proveedor.  
-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?  
-Si usted gusta puede ser parte de la vida de mi hijo- ella dijo con dulzura- Ser su tío. Ser su familia.  
-Yo no sé cómo podría hacer eso- él señaló intranquilo.  
-Usted siempre vio por Sherlock, ahora simplemente le estoy pidiendo que vea por mi hijo también.  
-Lo haré Molly, incluso podemos decirle a mis padres que esperas un hijo de Sherlock. Ellos estarían más que felices.  
-me encantaría, pero dame tiempo por favor. Ha sido todo muy rápido.  
-Por supuesto, Molly.  
Después de eso Mycroft se retiró dejando a una Molly muy abrumada. Aunque pronto se dejó sonreír. Todo estaría bien.

-o-

Molly estaba cumpliendo ocho meses de embarazo, estaba trabajando en St. Barts, estaba terminando de hacer una autopsia y pronto sería su hora de salida. Desde que Mycroft supo que estaba embarazada, mágicamente se le habían arreglado sus turnos del trabajo. Ahora ella salía a las 5pm todos los días y descansaba los fines de semana. No le gustaba usar favores para conseguir un buen horario pero ella llevaba años trabajando ahí y sin pedir vacaciones algunas. Así que se merecía un mejor trato y estaba agradecida por ello.   
Molly estaba tan distraída que tiro sus utensilios al suelo, ella suspiró.  
-Genial, lo que me faltaba- ella dijo con voz cansada, pero procedió a levantarlos. Sintió un estirón en su vientre que le causó dolor así que decidió parar. Ella estaba por pedir ayuda a alguno de los pasantes cuando se escuchó una ráfaga de disparos- ella se llevó una mano a la boca en shock- Escuchaban los gritos y gente corriendo en el pasillo. Ella necesitaba salir de aquí, pero en este momento era demasiado peligroso.  
-Tienes que esconderte Molly- una voz en su cabeza que se parecía demasiado a Sherlock le decía- No puedes huir, resguárdate, es lo mejor.  
Molly se movió al gran vestidor que estaba en la parte de atrás, no tenía la llave con ella así que solo la cerró deseando que pronto pasara. No sabía con ciencia cierta lo que ocurría pero ese Sherlock en su cabeza tenía razón, debía esconderse.  
Ella estuvo ahí, por lo que ella pensó que eran horas, pero seguro solo habían sido minutos. Escuchaba ambulancias y sirenas de patrullas acercarse. Sea quien sea, lo iban a detener. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.  
Molly escuchó pasos en la morgue, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba aquí el tirador, no supo porque pero ella lo sabía. Trató de pensar en lo que haría una vez que la encontraran. Era débil, ella estaba muy embarazada, era lenta no podría lograrlo.  
En ese momento sintió mucho miedo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.  
-No, no, no, no, no- ella repetía- no puede ser.

-o-

Anthea entró al despacho de su jefe visiblemente conmocionada.  
-Anthea, ¿Qué te digo de no interrumpirme?- Mycroft dijo cansado.  
-Lo siento Señor, el Hospital St. Barts ha sido atacado. Hay heridos, incluido personal.  
Mycroft no la dejó seguir hablando porque salió decidido a encontrar a Molly.

-o-

Era de noche cuando Molly abrió los ojos. Estaba en una habitación de hospital. Se tocó el vientre y ya no estaba tan hinchado. Ella se preocupó.  
-¿Qué pasó?- ella gritó a pesar de tener la voz ronca.  
La enfermera que conoció la vez pasada estaba aquí con ella.  
-Tranquila Molly, todo está bien pero debes calmarte.  
-¿Mi bebé?  
-Está atendido, está bien, lo prometo. Hay que tenerlo en observación pero está bien.   
-Quiero verlo.  
-Lo harás, lo prometo. Pero primero debo checar que estés bien. Has estado dormida por dos días.  
-¿Han pasado dos días? ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?  
-Tuviste un desprendimiento de placenta, hubo hemorragia y tuvimos que hacerte una cesárea. Te trajeron de manera oportuna Molly.   
-¿Quién me trajo?  
-John Watson- la enfermera contestó- De hecho está ahí afuera- ¿Quieres que le diga que pase? ¿Es el padre de tu bebé?  
Molly negó con la cabeza.  
-Él es mi amigo. Solo que no le había icho que estaba embarazada. Hace un tiempo no nos frecuentamos- ella dijo.  
-Ahora entiendo su conmoción. Tambien está afuera Mycroft Holmes.  
-Dios la ayude. ¿Puede decirle que entre por favor?  
-Claro Molly, le diré y pronto podrás conocer a tu bebé.  
-Gracias Mary.

-o-

Mycroft entró a la habitación y sonrió de alivio al verla despierta.  
-Ciertamente no has dado un gran susto, Molly- él regañó.  
-¿Lo viste?- contestó ella- ¿cómo está?  
-Perfecto, es un niño- Mycroft contestó con una sonrisa.  
Molly sintió una lágrima en su mejilla.  
-¿Se parece a él?  
-Totalmente- contestó Mycroft- Ese bebé es un Holmes sin duda.  
Molly sonrió aliviada.  
Pronto Mary regresó para llevarla a ver a su bebé. Molly viajó en silla de ruedas. John no se veía por ningún lado y ella estaba agradecida.  
Molly se puso de pie para ver a su bebé. Él era hermoso. Perfecto- ella había dicho entre lágrimas.  
Dos semanas después, Molly y su bebé estaban instalados en la nueva casa. Mycroft le había comprado una pequeña casa, con cuatro habitaciones una perfectamente diseñada para el bebé. Tenía una mujer de confianza para ayudarla y además un coche a su disposición.  
-No era necesario todo esto Mycroft- ella había dicho.  
-Tonterías, mi sobrino merece lo mejor- él había contestado.  
Molly sonrió y observó a su hijo, su cabello oscuro y sus ojos azules eran evidencia suficiente que era hijo de Sherlock.  
-¿Ya sabes cómo le llamarás? En mi familia es costumbre poner 3 nombres- él señaló.  
-Lo sé- Molly contestó- Nicholas William Mycroft será su nombre- ella sonrió.  
-Holmes- terminó Mycroft- Él tendrá el apellido aunque eso será que por fin le dirás al mundo que Sherlock fue su padre. ¿Estás lista?  
-Nadie tiene porque preguntarme nada. Nada de eso importa.   
Ambos se quedaron en silencio un tiempo.  
-¿Él está bien?- preguntó Molly.  
-No lo sé Molly, no lo sé.  
Molly asintió en comprensión.  
-Tenemos que prepararnos, mis padres querrán conocer a su nieto.  
-Estoy feliz de ir y conocerlos por fin- Molly había dicho feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo pasa y Molly celebra el cumpleaños número 2 del pequeño William.

Molly nunca creyó que podría ser tan feliz. Bueno, era lógico que si ella hubiera planeado su vida, siempre había tenido en mente que el papá de su hijo estaría con ellos. Que serían la familia que ella siempre deseo para sí misma. Desgraciadamente muy pocas veces la vida nos da lo que soñamos, sin embargo, siempre obtenemos lo que necesitamos y ella no podía más que dar las gracias por tenerlo a él. A su pequeño hijo, William.

Hoy era su cumpleaños número 2 y ella estaba más que feliz. Había invitado a sus amigos por supuesto, la Sra. Hudson, quien estaba encantada de ser una abuela más para Will, estaban por llegar Violet y Arthur Holmes, quienes lo habían amado desde el momento en que pusieron los ojos en él.

**_Ella recordó esa charla con Violet hace dos años:_ **

**-Mycroft me explicó** \- comenzó Violet- **Pero no hay ninguna duda, es como si estuviera viendo a mi Sherlock otra vez** \- su voz se quebró por completo- **Lo siento Molly, este debe ser un día feliz, ¡soy abuela! Y nunca a pesar de que yo en realidad lo deseaba, pensé que lo sería. Gracias Molly** \- ella la abrazó con tanto cariño que Molly no pudo evitar llorar.

Molly sonrió ante el recuerdo. Violet y Arthur habían sido tan amables con ella, la habían incluido en todas las celebraciones y ella se sentía feliz. Incluso Mycroft se había tomado en serio su papel de tío de William. Cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía, le leía, pero no los típicos cuentos de niños que Molly le leía, sino lectura más complicada. Porque decía que el pequeño William sería mucho más brillante que ellos dos.

Molly por supuesto sabía que eso podía ser cierto. Los hermanos Holmes siempre habían sido brillantes pero ella también deseo que William hiciera cosas de un niño normal, que jugara futbol o bien fuera a clase de teatro. Lo que a él le gustara, ella sería feliz.

Su celular sonó con la llegada de un mensaje, era de Mary:

Mary: Molly, llegaremos un poco más tarde porque John tiene mucho trabajo. Pero estaremos con ustedes. Jamás nos perderíamos del cumpleaños de Willy J

Ella le contestó: Cuídense. Los esperamos. XOXO.

Sorpresivamente Mary Morstan estaba saliendo con John Watson. ¿Cómo había pasado? Ella no estaba segura pero la verdad estaba agradecida. Después de que Molly llegó a su casa nueva y se instaló con Will, John vino a visitarla. Ella recordó el día como si hubiera sido ayer:

_**FLASHBACK** _

_Molly abrió la puerta sorprendida. No esperaba que John se presentara tan pronto a visitarla. Pero en su lenguaje corporal ella podía deducir que él no estaba feliz. Él venía aquí por respuestas._

_Después de servirle una taza de té. Ella se sentó frente a él. William estaba dormido._

_-¿Por qué?- había preguntado John-_

_Molly entrecerró los ojos no logrando comprender la pregunta._

_-Tienes que ser más específico John._

_-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que él había ido a ti antes de morir?_

_Ella se puso rígida de inmediato._

_-Porque no es asunto de nadie lo que hacía o no con él._

_-¡Fue una noche antes de su muerte, Molly!- John dijo indignado- ¡Debiste decírmelo!- John se pasó las manos por el rostro visiblemente cansado._

_-¿Qué hubiera cambiado?- Molly realmente estaba curiosa- Lo conocimos, sabíamos que siempre hizo lo que quiso. Lo comprendiéramos nosotros o no._

_-Me he repetido tantas veces que pude haber hecho algo por él Molly. Me he culpado de solo estar ahí y verlo caer._

_-John no te hagas esto. Ya no puedes seguir así- ella dijo tajante-_

_-Lo dices muy fácil. No lo es._

_-Por supuesto que no es fácil una vida donde él no está. Pero debemos seguir adelante. Todos nosotros._

_-¿Así que tú lo olvidaste? ¿Tan pronto?- él la acusó._

_-No tienes ningún derecho de hacerme esa pregunta y menos de cuestionarme John Watson- Molly amonestó- Pero quiero creer que no estas tratando de juzgarme por algo que no sabes._

_John se vio avergonzado._

_-Jamás voy a olvidar a Sherlock- ella contestó- Pero él no está más aquí, no puedo seguirle llorando si es lo que me estás diciendo. Ahora tengo un motivo muy importante por el que luchar._

_-Su hijo- John dijo como si nada- Tienes un hijo con Sherlock Holmes. Increíble._

_Molly resopló._

_-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi sueño seria realidad no lo hubiera creído._

_John la miró fijamente._

_-No pretendo que me entiendas John, jamás lo haría pero necesito que aproveches lo que tienes a tu alrededor. Busca una buena mujer y sigue adelante._

_El monitor de bebé anunció que William estaba despierto y Molly se puso de pie para ir y atenderlo cuando John le preguntó._

_-¿Puedo ir yo?_

_Molly sonrió y asintió._

_John fue hasta la habitación del bebé y lo cargó. El niño con sus grandes ojos azules y sus pestañas rizadas lo miró fijamente. Como si lo conociera._

_-Podría decir que me está deduciendo- John bromeó-_

_-Espero que pueda educarlo para que sea más gentil que su padre haciendo eso- Molly contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Te tiene a ti como madre, él será un gran niño- John contestó haciendo el acuerdo que todo estaba quedando atrás._

_-Él necesita a su tío John también._

_John la vio con ojos llorosos._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Por supuesto John, y a la Sra. Hudson y a Greg. A todos._

_-Incluso a Mycroft que jamás creí podría ser un hombre sensible._

_Molly sonrió al recordar lo bien que se había portado el mayor de los Holmes._

_-Molly, ahora que todo mundo sabe que este niño es un Holmes, deberás tener mucho cuidado. Sherlock dejó atrás muchos enemigos._

_Molly suspiró angustiada._

_-Lo sé, antes me había opuesto a la idea de que nos pusieran vigilancia pero ahora entiendo las razones. Sherlock nunca fue muy prudente en sus acciones y enemigos siempre los tuvo._

_John asintió._

_-Él hubiera estado feliz de conocerlo._

_Molly sintió que la garganta se le cerraba. No sabía con certeza si Sherlock hubiera amado a su hijo o si hubiera salido huyendo como quiera. Eso ya no importaba, si Sherlock vivía o no, ciertamente debía seguir adelante. Por su hijo._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK** _

-Hola bebé- Molly saludó a su hijo que recién se levantaba de su siesta- Vamos a ponerte más guapo que de costumbre. ¡Hoy cumples dos años Will! ¿Cómo paso tan rápido el tiempo?- ella se cuestionó.

Después de media hora los invitados llegaron, Violet y Arthur le habían regalado un cochecito. Molly estaba encantada.

-Muchas gracias- ella dijo sinceramente.

Mycroft le había traído toda clase de libros interactivos que dijo serian lo mejor para que él comenzara su preparación.

Molly sonrió agradecida.

La Sra. Hudson le había regalado una enorme abeja de peluche, Molly estaba encantada mientras Mycroft y William veían el regalo con cara de fuchi.

-No me hagas esas caras Mycroft Holmes- la Sra Hudson había regañado.

Lestrade estaba trabajando pero aprovechó un momento para venir y dejar el regalo. Era un coche con control remoto para el niño. Molly estaba encantada.

Después John y Mary llegaron. Ellos traían una canasta con ropa, juguetes y muchas cosas divertidas para el niño.

-Gracias por venir- Molly les dijo.

-No podíamos perdernos este momento- Mary contestó.

Molly y Mary se habían vuelto muy amigas desde que se conocieron. Ahora ella era la novia de John y si las cosas salían como ella esperaba, pronto se casarían y ella estaba más que feliz por ellos.

**-o-**

El último en quedarse esa noche después del festejo fue Mycroft, Molly había notado que se veía algo preocupado. Su expresión no era la de tranquilidad y confianza que normalmente tenía.

-¿Pasa algo?- ella preguntó preocupada.

Mycroft suspiró.

-No he podido contactarlo desde hace seis meses Molly.

Molly sintió que el cuerpo se ponía frío ante lo que escuchaba.

-No soy capaz de rastrearlo. Sé que logró desmantelar la red. Pero mucho me temo que eso le costó la vida también.

Después de lo que parecieron horas y solo fueron veinte minutos Molly habló.

-Siempre tuve la esperanza que él regresara- ella comenzó- Que se pondría feliz de conocer a su hijo y seriamos una familia.

-Molly- Mycroft sentenció- Sherlock jamás iba a volver. Lo sabíamos.

-Por eso te digo que siempre he sido una tonta- ella dejó que las lágrimas se escaparan.

Mycroft hizo lo que nunca creyó. La abrazó mientras ella lloraba por la muerte de su hermano.

Ahora sí. Sherlock estaba muerto.

**-o-**

Él la observó a lo lejos, vislumbró como ella salía de su trabajo. Eran las 5pm, demasiado temprano- él pensó- ¿Tendría una cita?- el pensamiento de ella en los brazos de otro hombre ciertamente le provocaba náuseas. Pero si era verdad, tendría que aceptarlo. Lo único era que quería verla. Quería volver hablar con ella. Hace un año, él había desaparecido del radar de su hermano, y lo había hecho a propósito. Debía inmiscuirse hasta las últimas consecuencias en la organización para desmantelarla. Así que sabía que Mycroft pensaba que él estaba muerto desde hace un año. No sabía si había seguido en contacto con Molly después de que él les ayudó a fingir su muerte. Pero pronto se encontró caminando cuando notó que ella comenzó a caminar.

Sherlock se dio cuenta que había entrado a una tienda de comestibles, salió después de un rato y tomó un taxi.

Él tomó otro y la siguió hasta llegar a una de las colonias más resguardadas de Londres.

-¿Qué demonios hace Molly aquí?- cuestionó.

Sherlock se bajó del taxi y vio cómo entraba a una casa.

-¿Aquí vive?- se preguntó pero negó esta información- Molly no podría pagarse esta casa. No todavía.

Él estaba listo para ir y tocar la puerta y enfrentarse a ella cuando vio que un automóvil muy conocido para él se paraba frente a la puerta.

-Mycroft- él dijo.

Después de lo que parecieron veinte minutos su hermano y Molly, quien dicho sea de paso se veía más bella que nunca salieron juntos. Mycroft cargaba un niño de aproximadamente dos años y medio de edad en sus brazos. Llevaba gorro y no podía verlo muy bien pero en el fondo sabía de quien era.

-El hijo de Mycroft y Molly- él se enfrentó a su peor pesadilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock lo entendió mal todo.   
> Ahora veremos en el siguiente capítulo lo que opina de todo esto.  
> Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock necesita respuestas.

Mycroft estaba terminando unos pendientes, hoy era un día muy ocupado para él. Anthea le estaba ayudando a resolver otros asuntos mientras él tenía las molestas reuniones de gobierno que tanto odiaba. La realidad era que su posesión de trabajo hizo que pudiera tener acceso a la información clasificada así como una gran cuenta de euros en su cuenta de banco. No era tonto, al contrario, seguía funcionando en este trabajo después de tanto tiempo por sus habilidades especiales.

Él se concentró en la imagen que tenía guardada en su escritorio. Era de William. Su pequeño sobrino que en los dos años y medio que tenía le había hecho un hombre feliz. Por supuesto nunca creyó que era capaz de sentir ese tipo de amor por alguien, si bien los hermanos Holmes jamás se caracterizaron por ser unos hombres con sentimientos, ése pequeño lo hacía sentir que valía la pena el cuidado y protección de alguien.

-Sherlock, lo hubieras amado hermanito- él dijo en voz alta.

Mycroft tomó su paraguas y salió del edificio donde trabajaba. Anthea lo esperaba en la puerta del auto.

-¿Novedades?- él cuestionó.

-Los rumores dicen que puede haber un ataque pronto. Estamos investigando exactamente de donde viene- ella comentó.

-Srita Anthea sabe que no creemos rumores, sino en hechos. ¿Qué está sucediendo exactamente?

-Dicen que Sebastián Moran, la mano derecha de Moriarty está en la ciudad.

-¡Eso es imposible!- dijo Mycroft- Sherlock hizo lo que debía terminó con toda la corporación.

-Sin embargo eso son solo suposiciones que hicimos Señor- Anthea continuó- No tenemos ni el cuerpo de su hermano o algún indicio de que efectivamente asesinó a Morán.

Mycrof estaba pensando.

-Tendremos que asegurar a mis padres, de la orden que tengan más vigilancia. Además de la casa de Molly. No quiero ningún error Anthea- él advirtió.

-¿Irá a visitarlos esta noche Señor?

-No, me siento demasiado cansado- A casa directamente.

**-o-**

Eran las seis de la tarde y Molly estaba realmente cansada. Se había quedado una hora más de lo debido toda vez que Lestrade había requerido que ella hiciera una autopsia. Tenía la idea de que podría ser un asesinato pero no, desgraciadamente había sido suicidio. Las causas no eran algo que a ella le concerniera. Eso era trabajo del departamento de policía. Guardó las cosas en su bolso y mandó el mensaje a su niñera, la Srita Francesca Rodarte. Una adorable muchacha que ella había conocido en el hospital Estaba estudiando para maestra de preescolar y para disgusto de Mycroft, Molly decidió que ella seria quien le ayudara a cuidar a William, cuando la Sra Hudson no podía hacerlo. Hoy fue uno de esos días.

Molly se dirigió a los vestidores a cambiarse la ropa para ir a su casa, estaba todo oscuro, realmente a ella no le daba miedo, pasaba tanto tiempo aquí por su trabajo, que era como su segunda casa. Tan raro como se escuchaba ella realmente disfrutaba su trabajo.

Molly sonrió sola ante el mero pensamiento.

-No debería estar sola a estas horas aquí, Dr. Hopper.

Esa voz, Molly abrió los ojos en shock, y vio el reflejo del espejo del vestidor. Esto no puede estar pasando. Se volteó rápidamente para ver si sus ojos no la estaban engañando.

-Sherlock.

-Buenas noches, Molly, ¿me acompañas?

**-o-**

Mycroft estaba tomando una taza de té cuando su celular privado sonó. Era la niñera de William, él contestó de inmediato.

-Dime Francesca- él contestó impaciente.

-Señor Holmes, disculpe la molestia, solo quiero saber si sabe algo de Molly, ella debió haber llegado hace un par de horas sin embargo no lo hizo, estoy preocupada por ella.

Mycroft colgó y le habló a Anthea, exigiéndole verla en la casa de Molly. Él pensó en Morán, Moriarty y todos esos locos que estaban al acecho. Él deseaba que ella estuviera bien.

-¿lestrade?- Llamó al detective.

-Te necesito en casa de Molly pero ya.

-¿Qué pasó Mycroft? Son las diez de la noche.

-Ella no aparece.

Fue lo único que le dijo Mycroft a Lestrade antes de subirse a su auto y llegar a la casa de Molly.

**-o-**

Molly observó el lugar donde estaba. Era un departamento sí, pero no lo reconocía. Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Ella recordó que lo último que vio o bueno imaginó fue ver a Sherlock.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Dormiste bien, Molly?- esa voz otra vez.

-Sherlock- ella dijo en voz baja- ¡Estás vivo!- ella no podía creerlo.

-Sigo vivo Molly- él contestó mientras se ponía de pie y la miraba con esa expresión tan extraña.

-¿Dónde estoy Sherlock?- ella cuestionó- Lo último que recuerdo era que estábamos en el hospital. Estaba saliendo a mi casa y tú apareciste…

Ella empezó a recordar.

-Tengo que llegar a mi casa, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Son las nueve de la noche Molly.

-¿Por qué dormí tanto? ¿Qué me diste Sherlock Holmes?- ella estaba sumamente molesta- Necesito llegar a mi casa.

-No te irás Molly, al menos no hasta que me expliques porque.

-¿Por qué?- ella cuestionó confundida- No entiendo Sherlock.

-Porque tienes un hijo con mi hermano.

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-No voy a contestar eso. Me voy en este momento.

Sherlock se puso de pie y se lo impidió.

-No te irás hasta que respondas mis preguntas.

-¿Discúlpame?- Molly estaba enojada- Me haces ayudarte a fingir tu muerte, te vas por casi tres años sin saber absolutamente nada de ti y sin preguntar si tu partida no había tenido consecuencias. ¡Te olvidaste de mí! ¡De todos! ¿Y ahora si exiges atención? De ninguna manera. Me voy. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer y ya estoy muy retrasada.

-Molly, yo.

-Déjame Sherlock-ella tenía los ojos llorosos- Me voy y no te atrevas a impedírmelo.

Sherlock la observó irse. De nuevo.

Molly continuó caminando, un coche muy familiar la alcanzó enseguida.

Mycroft se bajó del coche angustiado.

-¿Molly?- él preguntó- ¿Qué pasó?

Molly lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-Él está aquí. Él… ella dijo entre sollozos- Él está vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por supuesto que tendremos la reacción de Mycroft a lo que hizo su hermano. La conversación entre los hermanos Holmes estará en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La charla entre los hermanos Holmes.

Mycroft dejó a Molly en su casa, la calmó y ofreció consuelo. Ella no le había dicho una palabra más de lo que le dijo cuándo la encontró. Él sabía que algo había pasado, el regreso de Sherlock le había causado esto pero tenía que averiguar con certeza que le había dicho su hermano pequeño a ella.

El mayor de los hermanos Holmes, llegó a su casa a las 3 am, su ropa estaba arrugada, estaba más que cansado por su día largo de trabajo y sobre todo por haber creído que Molly estaba herida. Él estaba pensando en tantas cosas que le pudieron hacer a ella pero tenía que reconocer que Sherlock jamás le haría ese daño a ella. Después de todo siempre le tuvo cierta estima.

-No solo estima- pensó- Mi hermano tuvo una relación con ella, una relación carnal, William es prueba de eso- él suspiró.

Entró a su despacho y se sirvió un whiskey, él necesitaba pensar. Tendría que hablar con su hermano lo más pronto posible. Él necesitaba respuestas.

-Las y media de la mañana- era su voz, él la reconocería donde fuera- Y apenas llegando a tu casa, hermano.

Mycroft suspiró. Estaba demasiado cansado en este punto.

-Alguien tenía que consolar a Molly-

Eso definitivamente era algo que Sherlock no quería escuchar. Sus puños se apretaron.

- ** _Has sido muy bueno consolándola por lo que veo_** \- Sherlock se paró frente a él- Se veía con más arrugas en el rostro, Su cabello perfectamente intacto y su traje impecable.

Mycroft sonrió ante la ironía de lo que su hermano dijo.

-Lo que le hiciste a Molly no estuvo bien, Sherlock. La secuestraste- él dijo molesto.

-Necesitaba hablar con ella-

-Bueno, bien pudiste llamarla o decirme a mí que querías hablar con ella. Por supuesto que hubiera arreglado una cita.

Sherlock sonrió.

-¿Ahora tengo que pedirte permiso a ti para verla?

Mycroft lo miró extrañado.

-No sé lo que te estés imaginando pero estoy seguro hermano pequeño, que lo has malentendido todo.

-¿De verdad?- Sherlock se acercó más a él- Yo no malentiendo las cosas, Mycroft. Soy más brillante que tú- él escupió molesto.

-Estoy seguro que estas malditas insinuaciones no nos llevaran a ningún lado. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Regresé, ¿no es obvio?

-Más que obvio, querido hermano. Pensamos que estabas muerto. No tuve noticias de ti en meses- él recriminó.

-Estuve ocupado- Sherlock dijo mientras desviaba la mirada- Nadie tenía que tener noticias mías.

-Escuché que desmantelaste la corporación de Moriarty. Felicidades por eso.

-Eso no ha terminado- Sherlock mencionó- Hay cosas que debes saber. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso.

-¿Entonces?- Mycroft preguntó curioso y sonrió.

-Quiero hablar del hecho de que tuviste un hijo con Molly.

**-o-**

-¿Le ruego me disculpe?- Mycroft preguntó-

-La seguí hasta su nueva casa- él comenzó- te vi con ella y un niño pequeño. Estaban tan… - él dijo disgustado- nunca pensé que quisieras un pez de colores para ti, hermano.

_-Oh Sherlock, estás celoso- él pensó._

-Todos necesitamos compañía en cierto punto de nuestra vida- Mycroft comenzó- Y si bien, Molly es una mujer que cualquiera podría ser afortunado de tenerla como pareja, no somos un par, Sherlock.

Sherlock abrió los ojos incrédulo.

-No me mientas, te vi y a ese niño. No soy tonto para no darme cuenta que ellos tienen seguridad, muy discreta por supuesto pero la tienen. Han visto a mis padres asistir a la casa de Molly y tú prácticamente vives ahí, entiendo que no estés gritando a los cuatro vientos que el niño es un Holmes porque lo cuidas pero no me quieras engañar, hermano. No soy un idiota.

_ Mycroft sonrió y Sherlock quería golpearlo. Sus puños se cerraron. _

-Ese niño que tú mencionas, se llama William- Mycroft comenzó mientras se servía otra copa de whiskey- Él tiene dos años y medio y es un niño brillante. ¿Sabes que le interesa la ciencia también? Le he llevado libros y está más que entusiasmado.

Sherlock abrió los ojos.

-Es un Holmes, por supuesto ese niño debería ser brillante- dijo el menor de los Holmes.

-Además de que Molly es una mujer muy inteligente también- señaló Mycroft.

-Lo sé- Sherlock se desplomó en su silla- Entiendo que se acercaran, me alegro que ella te tuviera. Y que ambos compartan un niño.

-No es así, Sherlock- él dijo tajante- Molly es mi amiga, sí. La he cuidado y apoyado pero no solo porque somos amigos, sino porque es mi familia.

-Por supuesto el niño es un Holmes.

-Claro, eso es verdad, William es un Holmes- Mycroft dijo como si nada- Solo que si yo no soy su padre, bien puedes entender quien si lo es.

_ Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron. Él comprendió totalmente lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo. _

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

-Lo es, hermano pequeño- Mycroft mencionó- Nicholas William Mycroft Holmes Hooper- Es tu hijo.

Sherlock se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación. No podía creer que esto fuera verdad.

-Molly, ella- prácticamente Sherlock Holmes se había quedado sin palabras- Ella quedó embarazada después de esa noche.

-Felicidades por eso, hermano- Mycroft bromeó.

_Mycroft comprendió que era demasiada información para su hermano. Él tenía que procesarlo._

-Te dejaré aquí para que comprendas tu situación, Sherlock, pero no puedes comportarte como antes con Molly, ¿me entendiste?

_Sherlock asintió._

-¿La amas?- preguntó Mycroft.

-El amor es una desventaja, hermano.

_Oh Sherlock, eres un idiota._

-Molly y William no merecen al mismo Sherlock, piensa bien si quieres formar parte de sus vidas.

-Yo no puedo casarme con ella y jugar a la familia feliz, lo sabes.

-No te pediría que fueras algo que no. Tampoco creo que Molly lo pida, pero ella querrá saber si formarás parte de la vida de Will, que dicho sea de paso es mi sobrino y no te dejaré arruinarlo.

-No sabría cómo ser un padre para él, ese niño merece más.

-Y Molly lo está haciendo bien por su cuenta, pero si decides intervenir, como siempre lo haces, es mejor que sepas en lo que te metes. No puedes aparecer un día y al siguiente huir porque tienes miedo.

-Ser el hijo de Sherlock Holmes por supuesto que lo pondría en una posición de ataque seguro. Las cosas no están bien ahorita, Mycroft. Sebastián Moran está vivo.

_Mycroft suspiró cansado._

-Lo sé, me han informado que está en Inglaterra. Hace más de dos años hubo un ataque en St. Barts, fue la noche en que Molly se puso de parto, nunca alcanzamos al tirador. Lo buscamos por meses hasta que hace unos días apareció muerto, con una nota de Moran que decía: He vuelto.

_Sherlock se paró de inmediato._

-Debo buscar a John, debemos investigar- él dijo emocionado.

-Pienso que primero debes hablar con Molly, Sherlock. Lo demás me estoy ocupando. Además que John cree que estás muerto. Como todo el mundo, de hecho.

_Sherlock pareció recordar esa parte de la historia._

-John me aceptará con los brazos abiertos, igual que la Sra. Hudson y Graham, todos ellos serán felices de verme de regreso.

_Mycroft negó con la cabeza._

-Dudo de eso pero tú sabes lo que haces. Ahora, ve a alguna de las habitaciones y duerme por favor. Que yo también haré lo mismo.

_Mycroft estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando le dijo._

-Molly y William deben ser tu prioridad. No lo olvides.

Sherlock decidió que estaría en su mente palacio hasta que amaneciera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock decide visitar a sus amigos, se da cuenta que siguieron adelante sin él.

La mañana siguiente, Sherlock se encontró camino al consultorio de John Watson, había recuperado información sobre su mejor amigo y le daba gusto que estuviera ejerciendo su profesión. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del consultorio, una mujer rubia de ojos azules le abrió la puerta.

-Hola buenos días, ¿tiene una cita?- ella lo cuestionó sin verlo a los ojos mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-No necesito una cita, estoy seguro que el doctor Watson estará muy feliz de verme- el menor de los Holmes estaba confiado.

-Me temo que usted necesita una cita para verlo- la mujer le había dicho.

-Mire- Sherlock dijo mientras veía el nombre de la mujer en su uniforme- Mary, necesito hablar con John y si no le dice que lo busco, entraré yo mismo.

John salió del consultorio cuando escuchó ruido, él todavía tenía una paciente embarazada en consulta.

-Mary, ¿Qué ocurre?- John preguntó y casi se desmaya cuando lo vio.

-¡Watson!- gritó feliz Sherlock- le decía a esta mujer que tenía que verte, no es muy eficiente en su trabajo, deberías despedirla de hecho. ¿Cómo puede interferirse entre dos grandes amigos?

Mary lo miró angustiada cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

-Tú estás muerto- John dijo en voz baja- Esto es un maldito sueño, no- se corrigió- una terrible pesadilla, tú estás muerto.

-Bueno John, es claro que nunca fuiste el hombre más brillante de Londres pero no puedes creer que estoy muerto si me estás viendo en este momento- El menor de los Holmes estaba siendo sarcástico.

-Te vi caer- John dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Tenía que ser de esa manera John- explicó- De lo contrario Moriarty nunca lo creería.

-Estás muerto, tú estás muerto- seguía susurrando John.

-John- Sherlock estaba por hablarle pero un puño en su mandíbula se lo impidió-

-¡Eres un cerdo!-

John se abalanzó sobre él y lo golpeó.

-No puedo creer que hicieras esto, ¡te lloramos! ¡Te lloré! ¡Me culpé a mí mismo!- John gritaba desesperado- Eres una maldita basura, Sherlock.

-John si me permites explicarte- Sherlock dijo tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-No tienes nada que explicar- John dijo furioso- ¡Te burlaste de mí!

-John- esa fue la voz de Mary- Tienes que calmarte- Estoy segura que has asustado lo suficiente a la Sra. Richmond que todavía está en tu consultorio.

John abrió los ojos en shock.

-Es cierto, debo ir a verla- John dijo más tranquilo- Y tu- le dijo a su e mejor amigo- Desaparece de mi vista. Para mí, estás muerto.

Mary vio a John entrar a terminar la consulta y rescatar algo de buena reputación después de la situación de hace un momento.

-Así que eres Sherlock Holmes- Mary le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

-No estoy firmando autógrafos mujer- él dijo molesto.

-Qué bueno porque no me interesa ninguno- ella le miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- él le recordó.

-Si me incumbe porque yo estuve ahí para John. Él sufrió mucho, no puedo permitir que vengas a desestabilizarlo de nuevo. Así que te pregunto, ¿a qué has venido?- Mary era muy inteligente y desafiante y ella quería respuestas.

En ese momento Sherlock se percató del anillo en su mano.

-Enfermera, de 35 años de edad, huérfana desde pequeña, siempre has trabajado, tienes un cuerpo atlético por lo que fuiste jugadora de voleibol o bien atleta. Por tus hombros anchos podría decir que hacías atletismo.

Mary lo miró asombrada.

-Y eres la prometida de John- terminó Sherlock.

Ella sonrió.

-Lo soy y él no te perdonará, al menos no tan fácilmente.

-Necesito de su ayuda. Hay un caso en el que debemos trabajar, pensé que eso sería suficiente, así no tiene que seguir trabajando en algo tan aburrido como la medicina.

-John es feliz, Sherlock, deberías saberlo.

El menor de los Holmes sonrió a la mujer, definitivamente había conocido a todas las novias de John y esta Mary era alguien interesante.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

**-o-**

La Sra. Hudson estaba trabajando en unos pastelitos que le llevaría a Molly y William cuando su puerta fue tocada.

-Ya voy- ella gritó.

Nada la había preparado para ver al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

-Sra. Hudson, siempre es un placer verla de nuevo, ¿tiene pastel y té?- él le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella se desmayó.

**-o-**

Greg Lestrade, estaba terminando de comerse una dona cuando Sherlock se plantó frente a él.

-Podría decir que no ha cambiado nada en estos años, detective.

-Maldito bastardo- él sonrió mientras lo abrazaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te dejaré otro capítulo más, espero te guste.
> 
> Si estás leyendo esto dime, ¿qué te pareció?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly tiene una charla con John Watson.

Una semana después y Sherlock estaba instalado en Baker Street. John, Lestrade y la Sra. Hudson estaban frente a él. Todos estaban tomando el té y comiendo galletas recién hechas.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?- John le preguntó.

-Molly y Mycroft- fue lo único que dijo Sherlock.

-¿Ella lo sabía?- John dijo furioso- ¿Cómo fue posible que confiaras en ella y no en mí? ¡Me vio culparme por ti!- él estaba fuera de sí- Cuanto se ha de haber burlado de mí.

-John- Sherlock le advirtió- No hablarás así de Molly- le recordó- Ella hizo lo que le pedí- se corrigió- Lo que la obligué hacer. Ustedes estaban en peligro, no tuve otra opción.

-Siempre hay otra opción Sherlock- Lestrade dijo- Pero en lo que a mi respecta, gracias por salvarme el trasero.

-Sherlock- La Sra. Hudson dijo- Entiendo porque lo hiciste y te agradezco que hayas cuidado de esta pobre mujer mayor indefensa- ella se acercó a él- Pero si lo vuelves hacer, vas a querer en realidad estar muerto. Acuérdate lo que le pasó a mi esposo.

Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Por qué lo perdonan tan fácilmente?- John no entendía nada- Nos mintió.

-Por salvarnos la vida- Lestrade dijo sin mucha emoción- Lo importante es que él está aquí, con todos nosotros. La amenaza terminó.

-La amenaza nunca termina Graham-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- John preguntó.

-Morán está suelto y quiere venganza. Mycroft y yo seguimos averiguando lo que pasa pero John, necesitamos salir e investigar por nuestra cuenta.

-No- John señaló- No habrá un Holmes y Watson otra vez. Eso se acabó, tengo un buen trabajo, un horario decente y una paga lo cual es importante. Estoy bien así, ahora no vendrás a desacomodarme la vida.

Sherlock lo escuchó atento. Parece que todos habían seguido adelante.

-¿Cuándo es tu boda?

-Dentro de tres meses- John contestó.

-Las felicitaciones están en orden- Holmes dijo- Me da mucho gusto que sean felices, Mary, es una mujer interesante, te mantendrá entretenido.

-¿Qué se supone significa eso?

-La deduje por supuesto en cuanto la conocí.

-Sherlock, no puedes sacar conclusiones con mi prometida, así no- John advirtió.

-Sherlock- La voz de la Señora Hudson lo interrumpió- ¿Sabes sobre Molly?

-Sé que ella tiene un hijo- dijo con cuidado.

-¿Sabes que es tu hijo?- John preguntó.

-Por supuesto, Mycroft me lo dijo.

-¿Ya lo conociste?- Lestrade preguntó.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

-William es un niño adorable- La Sra. Hudson dijo-

-Eso me han dicho- él siguió bebiendo su té.

-¿Estarás en su vida?- John preguntó.

-Molly lo está haciendo bien por su cuenta. Mycroft se ha encargado de proveerlos de todo lo necesario, incluso tienen seguridad, ellos están más que bien.

John cerró los puños furioso.

-Ellos son tu familia Sherlock, ¿no te interesan?

-Me interesa que estén bien lo cual ya lo mencioné, lo están.

-Pero, ¿no los amas?- Lestrade mencionó- Pensé que estarías con ellos ahora que volviste.

-Molly sabe que no puede esperar eso de mi- Sherlock mencionó- El cuidado no es una ventaja.

-Eres un idiota Sherlock.

-Todos sabemos que no lo soy- él dijo con una sonrisa triste.

**-o-**

Molly estaba trabajando, en media hora saldría y se reuniría con su pequeño hijo. Ella deseaba mucho eso porque el día había sido muy pesado.

La puerta se abrió y entró John Watson. Ella se puso seria de inmediato.

-Molly- John saludó- Hablé con él- ellos dos sabían a quien se refería.

-Al menos uno de nosotros habló con él- ella dijo sarcásticamente.

-Me contó que lo ayudaste, tú sabías que él no murió.

-Mira John, lo siento, ¿sí? Sherlock me pidió ayuda y tú sabes que no pude negársela, Mycroft me dijo que todo estaría bien y sinceramente accedí sin importarme nada más. Siento haberte mentido.

-Lo sé, él me explicó eso, pero quería venir y decirte que te he perdonado.

Molly lo miró confundida.

-Nunca fue mi intención guardarte algo como esto, pero Sherlock dijo que así era mejor. Para ti y todos los involucrados.

-Me sorprende que tú no estuvieras entre las personas que tenían en la mira.

-Moriarty me conoció demasiado bien, sabía de mi estúpido enamoramiento pero conocía donde estaban las lealtades de Sherlock. Él se preocupaba por ustedes, su familia. Yo nunca conté y es por eso que no estuve en la mira.

-Creo que si comparten un hijo es más que obvio que le importas- John dijo sonriendo.

-Tú y yo lo conocemos de sobra, él no es el tipo de hombre que acepta ser padre y renunciar a lo que siempre ha sido. Además de que nunca lo obligaré a nada. William me tiene a mí.

-Si hablas con él, quizá...

-¿Se burlará más de mí? ¿Me evite? ¿Crea que estoy completamente enamorada de él que quiero atraparlo con nuestro hijo?- Molly dijo furiosa- No, de ninguna manera, William es mío y Sherlock es libre de hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no me moleste, ni a Will.

-Él es su padre, Molly.

-Él no quiere ser un padre para William y ambos lo sabemos.

Después de darse cuenta que no obtendría nada de Molly, John se marchó. Molly también se fue a casa, tenía que despejarse. Ella no se dio cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> ¿Qué opinan?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly escucha algo que la hace sentir mal.  
> Por supuesto Sherlock siendo Sherlock.

Al día siguiente, era un sábado tranquilo para Molly, normalmente iría al parque con William y Mycroft se les uniría en algún momento del día pero hoy él se había excusado. Algo de que tuvo que ocuparse de algo. Ella suspiró, Mycroft solo era así en cuestiones de trabajo, y parece ser que algo importante lo estaba reteniendo.

William eligió ese momento para exigir atención.

-Hola cariño, ¿estás listo?- Molly le habló con mucho amor al niño- Hoy iremos al parque.

William sonrió y Molly juró que era idéntico a Sherlock. Ella sintió ganas de llorar.

-No puedo creer que te estés perdiendo esto- ella pensó.

Una hora después ambos salieron rumbo al parque, no sin antes ir a la pastelería por unos muffins y algo caliente para beber. Hoy era un día agradable, no hacía calor ni frío, simplemente un día normal en Londres.

Molly se puso a jugar con una pelota con su niño y estaban pasando un tiempo muy agradable.

-Mommy, se fue la pelota- el niño mencionó mientras corría por ella, Molly por supuesto lo estaba vigilando.

William siguió el rastro de la pelota y se dio cuenta que un hombre la tenía en la mano.

-Esa pelota es mía- William dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Me la puede dar señor?

-Por supuesto- contestó el hombre.

William sonrió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el niño- Yo me llamo William.

-Ya lo sé, ese es un nombre muy bonito.

-William- se escuchó el grito de Molly.

-Mommy me habla, nos vemos- el niño se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El hombre solo se quedó observando desde lejos.

**-o-**

-¿Estás bien Willi? ¿Por qué te retrasaste?- Molly estaba preocupada.

-Solo platicaba con un amigo, ahí estaba él y tenía mi pelota, fue muy amable.

Molly lo miró desconcertada.

.Bueno no te alejes demasiado por favor. Ahora vamos a jugar en los columpios, ¿quieres ir?

-Si mommy- el niño contestó feliz.

**-o-**

Mycroft estaba en una reunión cuando su celular personal le avisó que tenía mensajes nuevos. Uno era de Anthea y otro de Molly.

Molly: Te echamos de menos hoy. Aunque William sabe que su tío está muy ocupado salvando al mundo.

Molly envió una foto.

Él contestó de inmediato.

-Los echo de menos terriblemente.

Después, él abrió el de Anthea:

Anthea: Sherlock conoció a William. El personal de seguridad que acompaña a Molly y a su sobrino al parque me lo informaron, por supuesto, él no le dijo quién era.

Mycroft sonrió.

-Has dado un gran paso, hermano- él dijo orgulloso- Ese niño te ganará el corazón, si es que no lo hizo ya.

**-o-**

Era un domingo normal en Baker Street, o bueno lo sería si sus queridos padres no hubieran aparecido sin previo aviso. Incluso Mycroft estaba visiblemente molesto por estar aquí.

_ -Sherlock- Violet Holmes lo llamó- ¿Por qué no has ido a ver a Molly y a tu hijo? _

El menor de los Holmes miró a su hermano directamente.

_ -He visto a Molly- se corrigió- al doctor Hooper, así que no tengo nada más que decirle. _

_ -Oh, tonterías- Violet dijo furiosa- Ese niño es tu hijo- ella acusó- Deberías estar con ellos, deberías ser el hombre que te críe para ser. _

_ -Madre- Mycroft quiso intervenir-Sherlock ha dejado muy claro que no desea ser un padre para William. _

_ -¿Qué has dicho Mickey?- Violet ahora estaba furiosa- _

_ -Mycroft tiene razón, madre. Soy un hombre adulto, tengo un trabajo por el que seguir adelante, no tengo tiempo para jugar a ser un hombre que no soy. Estoy seguro que comprenderás que nunca he sido un hombre de sentimientos. Lo que Molly y yo tuvimos fue algo de una sola noche, jamás se volverá a repetir y por supuesto yo nunca quise que el resultado de ese experimento fuera ese niño. Así que no veo la razón por la cual yo tenga que estar con ellos. El cuidado es una desventaja. _

**_ -¿Disculpe?- era la voz de Molly en la puerta de Baker Street con William en su mano. _ **

Sherlock se quedó sin palabras. No podía hablar y se dio cuenta de lo herida que estaba Molly.

_ -Molly- Mycroft fue el que quiso salvar la situación- No debiste escuchar eso. _

_ -No por supuesto que debí escuchar- ella contestó en un susurro. _

_ -Molly querida, esto no es agradable- Violet se sintió mal- Lo siento mucho. Este hijo mío no sabe lo que dice, está confundido. _

_ -Oh no- Molly contestó con firmeza- Él dice la verdad, Sherlock dice lo que siente en este momento y está todo perfecto. _

_ -Molly, tienes que escucharme- Sherlock dijo. _

_ -¿Mommy?- la voz de William los sacó a todos del estupor- ¿Estás llorando?- él preguntó preocupado. _

_ -No cariño, solo una basura en el ojo- ella trató de mentir- Señora Hudson, ¿podría por favor llevarse a William un momento?- Molly sabía que la Sra. Estaba escuchando todo. _

_ -Oh querida por supuesto- ella entró y se llevó al niño no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a Sherlock. _

_ -Nos salimos- dijeron todos- _

_ -No, quédense- Molly dijo- No será largo lo que tengo que decirle al Sr. Holmes. _

_ Sherlock la miró con atención. _

_ -No sé qué te hizo pensar que puedes hablar de mí y de mi hijo de esa forma, dices que no quieres formar parte de nuestra vida perfecto, pero no quiero que te le acerques a William para nada. _

_ -Yo nunca... _

_ -Él describió al hombre del parque, eras tú- ella lo acusó- Por eso vine, quería presentarte a William, estúpidamente creí que tenías derecho y querías conocerlo. Fui una idiota como siempre. No puedo creer que siga teniendo fe en ti- ella estaba furiosa- Pero ya no más, Sherlock. Se acabó, esto es algo que debí haber hecho desde hace mucho. Alejarme de ti. _

_ -Él es mi hijo, sin embargo- Sherlock no podía quedarse callado. _

_ -Y no lo quieres, te recuerdo tus duras palabras de hace un momento- William no es un resultado negativo de una sola noche, William es mi vida Sherlock. Y a diferencia de ti, soy feliz con lo que tengo. Nunca te obligaría a nada. _

Molly se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y se dio la vuelta.

_ -No quiero verte nunca más. _

Ella salió para llevarse a William.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio. Sus padres salieron también dejando a los hermanos a solas.

_ -Le has roto el corazón a Molly una vez más, hermano. No estuvo bien. Fuiste cruel. _

Él no dijo nada.

_ -Pero ella ha sido clara contigo y debo darle la razón en esto, William no merece un padre como tú. _

Sherlock se sintió abrumado.

Mycroft salió de Baker Street completamente perturbado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no era como si él fuera a saltar sobre Molly y decirle que quería ser parte de la vida de ellos. Ese no es nuestro Sherlock, él deberá aprender lo que siente y lo hará no de la mejor manera.
> 
> Gracias si me lees.
> 
> Dime, ¿qué opinas?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La boda de John y Mary.

Molly estaba observando su reflejo en el espejo, hoy era la boda de John y Mary, ella había elegido un vestido color azul marino elegante, le llegaba a las rodillas, su cabello fue arreglado con rizos que enmarcaron su rostro y su maquillaje fue muy sutil pero tenía que reconocer que se sentía muy bien consigo misma. Ella observó a su hijo, tenía 3 años y un mes y era un niño muy feliz. Ella se encargó de que nunca la viera triste, le llevó a clases de baile y también se inscribió en el prescolar para entrar la siguiente semana, dos meses habían pasado del incidente en Baker Street.

Ella sabía que él estaría en la boda, después de todo, John era su mejor amigo. Así que decidió que aunque no quisiera verlo, ella no le daría la oportunidad de perderse este momento, Mary era su amiga además de John, ella había sido su confidente y la había apoyado mucho.

-Mommy, ¡te ves hermosa!- William le sonrió mientras ella lo observaba, le había comprado un traje sastre a la medida azul marino. Sus rizos empezaban a ser más rebeldes con el paso del tiempo y sus ojos azules eran muy hermosos.

_Él se parece tanto a Sherlock- pensó Molly._

-Gracias caballero- Molly le sonrió a su hijo- ¿Estás listo?

William asintió.

-Vámonos entonces.

Molly tomó su abrigo y salió de su casa, un auto los esperaba. Ella agradeció al chofer y salieron rumbo a la misa.

La ceremonia había sido hermosa.

**-o-**

Sherlock necesitaba mantenerse ocupado, entre el caso activo en el que estaban trabajando su hermano, John y él lo tenía cubierto, al menos la mayor parte de su tiempo, así que cuando John le pidió que fuera su padrino de bodas, él no lo dudó. Le había ayudado en todo y también lo había salvado al organizarle una despedida de soltero donde se emborrachó feliz. Él se había encargado de darle unos buenos recuerdos a su mejor amigo. Pero la verdad era que no había noche en que no pensara en ella, en Molly. La había destrozado con esas palabras en Baker Street, pero a pesar de ser duras, ella necesitaba escucharlas. Él nunca sería el hombre que ellos merecían tener a su lado. Aunque alguna vez se planteó si sería tan malo que él se casara con ella. Por supuesto esa idea se la apartó de la cabeza cuando recordaba que si estaba con ellos siempre serían un blanco fácil. Y el cuidado es una desventaja- se recordó.

Él estaba esperando afuera de la iglesia con John, recibiendo a los invitados cuando la vio. Él se quedó sin palabras, ella se veía impresionante y William cada vez se parecía más a él.

-Molly- fue John el que habló- Joven William- saludó al niño.

Molly se acercó y lo abrazó al igual que William, por supuesto ella lo ignoró deliberadamente.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Hopper- Sherlock la saludó.

Ella lo miró finalmente a los ojos.

-Buenas tardes Sherlock.

-Mira mommy, ¡una abeja!- William dijo emocionado.

-¿Te gustan las abejas?- Sherlock no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Sí, me gusta estudiarlas y cuando voy con mis abuelos, el abuelo Arthur me enseña apicultura. Es impresionante la ciencia, me gusta mucho.

_Es mi hijo- pensó orgulloso._

-Debemos entrar- Molly dijo para evitar la conversación entre estos dos que se parecían tanto.

-Vamos mommy- William le tomó la mano a su mamá y juntos entraron a la Iglesia.

-Él es un chico inteligente- John mencionó a nadie en particular.

-Por supuesto John, él es un Holmes- dijo con algo de orgullo en su voz.

-Deberías dejar de ser un idiota y ser un hombre para ellos. Les haces falta.

-Ella lo está haciendo bien por su cuenta, Molly es la madre perfecta.

-Y sería la esposa perfecta para ti, si la dejaras entrar a tu vida.

En ese momento Mary había llegado y la ceremonia empezaría. Todos tomaron sus lugares.

Sherlock no pudo evitar mirar a Molly cuando el sacerdote declaró marido y mujer a John y Mary.

**-o-**

La celebración estaba en su apogeo, la cena había sido servida, era el momento del brindis y todos estaban esperando el discurso de Sherlock. En la mesa donde estaban sentados William y Molly, estaban la Sra. Hudson y Lestrade también. Mycroft había enviado un regalo enorme y se había disculpado, él no estaba particularmente interesado en las celebraciones.

-Recuerdo cuando conocí a mi buen amigo John Watson, estaba buscando un compañero para rentar y un amigo en común nos presentó- él dijo a la multitud- Él podría decir hoy en día que jamás se imaginó que su vida fuera a cambiar en ese momento- sonrió ante el recuerdo- Su vida era muy aburrida antes de conocerme- los susurros comenzaron a escucharse por el salón y él se pudo dar cuenta del ceño fruncido en el rostro de John- Pero lo que jamás me esperé es que él se convirtiera en mi familia, en mi mejor amigo.

Todos lo miraban asombrados.

-Todo mundo sabe que no soy un buen hombre, nunca lo he sido- eso lo dijo mientras miraba directamente a Molly- pero él si lo es. Es el mejor hombre y el mejor amigo que una persona puede tener. Yo siempre lo he decepcionado, por muchas cosas que no tiene caso nombrar en este momento pero él sabe que mi lealtad siempre estará con él y su ahora esposa Mary- ella le sonrió- Supe que Mary era la adecuada cuando la conocí y me dijo que era un idiota- él sonrió- Y vaya que tengo la facultad de decir después que conocí a todas las novias que trajo John al departamento.

-Sherlock, no es bueno- escuchó a John decir.

-Pero sé que él será muy feliz con Mary. Así que levantemos nuestras copas y digamos salud por el Sr. Y la Sra. Watson.

-Salud- dijeron todos.

-¿Molly te sientes bien?- Lestrade le preguntó.

-Sí, es solo que necesito ir al baño, ¿pueden cuidar a Will por mí?

-Sí querida- la Sra. Hudson había dicho.

Molly se paró y se fue al tocador.

**-o-**

-Eso fue asombroso Sherlock- Mary le dijo cuándo se acercó para abrazarlo-

-Para ser un hombre que piensa que no tiene sentimientos déjame te digo, si los tienes Sherlock.

En ése momento se escuchó un grito. Sherlock observó la mesa, Molly no estaba en ella. Se apresuró a salir al jardín. Había un cuerpo boca abajo.

-No puedes ser tú, por favor no... él pensaba.

Lestrade llegó de inmediato.

-No lo puedes tocar, Sherlock- le recordó- Ya avisé a servicios periciales. Tengo que acordonar el área.

Sherlock se acercó y liberó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando notó que no, no era Molly.

**-o-**

Después de pedirle a la Sra. Hudson que se llevara a William a su casa, Molly se integró a Lestrade y Sherlock en el jardín.

-¿Puedo?- ella preguntó.

Sherlock asintió.

-No hay rastros de sangre por ningún lado, eso quiere decir que ella fue asesinada en otra parte- ella comenzó- Es una mujer soltera, aproximadamente 35 o 36 años.

-¿Por qué sabes que es soltera?- Lestrade cuestionó.

-Porque no tiene anillo- Sherlock dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bueno, el asesino pudo quitárselo- Lestrade dijo.

-No- Molly continuó- ella no tiene ninguna marca en su dedo, si le hubieran quitado el anillo recientemente, todavía habría algo ahí y no hay nada. Por eso es que ella era soltera.

-Molly- Sherlock se acercó- Sé que no tengo ningún derecho en pedirte ayuda pero...

-Lo haré Sherlock- ella le dijo- Iré a realizar la autopsia.

Sherlock asintió.

-Vamos, puedes viajar conmigo- él dijo.

-Me iré con Lestrade- ella salió y Lestrade la siguió.

Media hora más y Molly completamente vestida en atuendo de trabajo, comenzó la autopsia.

Este es el vestido que usaba Molly para la boda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game is ON!  
> ¿Qué opinas del capítulo?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas no salen muy bien.

Molly se llevó la mano a la boca cuando descubrió algo perturbador. Tantos años trabajando en esto y ciertamente todavía se sorprendía de encontrar a alguien capaz de hacer tanto daño.

-Sufriste mucho- Molly le dijo mientras procedía a coserla- Espero descanses en paz ahora.

Veinte minutos después Sherlock entró blandiendo su costoso abrigo con John a su lado.

-¿John?- Molly preguntó confundida- Deberías estar en tu luna de miel- ella regañó.

-Hubo un asesinato en nuestra boda- él le recordó- No es precisamente la forma en la que queremos comenzar nuestra vida juntos.

-¿Tienes algo Molly?- Sherlock preguntó impaciente.

Ella asintió.

-Logré identificarla, su nombre es Sandrine St. Clair. Ella era una profesora. Su hermano gemelo está en la policía y por eso tenemos su ADN. Él viene en un par de horas para reconocerla.

Sherlock asintió, ¿Cómo murió?- él preguntó.

-Le arrancaron el corazón- ella dijo.

-¿Disculpe?- Lestrade preguntó aterrado mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Mire- Molly señaló la gran cicatriz en su pecho- Está perfectamente cosida así que quien hizo esto...

-Sabía lo que estaba haciendo- Sherlock terminó por ella.

-Ella estaba viva cuando fue torturada- Molly continuó- Mandé las muestras de sus uñas para analizar el ADN. Las tendrán en unas horas más.

-Gracias Molly, iré a agilizar esos análisis- Lestrade salió rápidamente.

-¿Qué piensas Sherlock?- Molly le preguntó- ¿Quién es capaz de esta barbaridad?

-No lo sé Molly, pero voy averiguarlo.

-Ella se parece a ti, Molly- John dijo y Sherlock lo miró con horror.

-Watson no digas idioteces.

Lestrade interrumpió cuando llegó gritando.

-Hay otro cuerpo.

-¿Dónde?

-En el puente, están acordonando el lugar.

-¿Quién fue la víctima?- preguntó Molly.

-Una mujer, tenía la identificación con ella- Lestrade dijo- Hyacinth Pearson. Según su DNI, tenía 35 años.

-La traeremos Molly- Lestrade dijo mientras salía con Sherlock siguiéndolo y Watson también.

**-o-**

**Tres meses después y tenían los siguientes cuerpos:**

Ernestine Granger, fue la siguiente mujer encontrada muerta.

Rosalind Maddox, fue la siguiente.

Lucinda Beaton, fue el siguiente cuerpo encontrado.

Oriana Carson, fue la siguiente.

Celestine Austin, era el cuerpo siguiente.

Katharina Sheffield, era la siguiente.

-Sus iniciales- Sherlock mencionó- Las iniciales de sus nombres forman una palabra.

-Sherlock- Watson había dicho.

-Esto es personal- Lestrade estaba fuera de sí- ¿Quién fue Sherlock?

-Moriarty.

-Moriarty está muerto- Watson recordó.

-Pero su mano derecha no, Sebastián Morán.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Todas se parecen a Molly, están en la edad cercana a Molly. ¿Estás diciendo que ella está en peligro?- Lestrade le dijo.

-Tengo que advertirle- Sherlock salió dejando a los dos en la policía.

**-o-**

Sherlock llegó a la casa de Molly, la puerta estaba abierta, él sacó su arma, estaba angustiado.

No había nadie.

En ese momento su celular sonó.

-Él te dijo que quemaría tu corazón- una voz dijo divertida- Él no pudo hacerlo, sin embargo yo, sí. Me cobraré todas las que nos hiciste, Sherlock Holmes.

-No les hagas nada, me quieres a mí- Sherlock mencionó.

-No me sirves de nada, quiero que sufras y lo harás cuando te mande los cuerpos de tus amados.

Él colgó.

Sherlock se desmoronó en el suelo de la casa de Molly.

-¿Sherlock?- era la voz de Mycroft- ¿Qué pasó?

-Los tienen a ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien está leyendo esta historia díganme, ¿qué opinan?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock se entera de algo importante.

Molly no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por un momento estaba por salir de su casa, ella y William tenían que ir a comprar unas cosas pero después fueron interceptados, ella trató de llevarse a William otra vez a la casa y encerrarse pero no pudo hacerlo. Los habían llevado a la fuerza. Eso sí, los habían separado, ella no sabía dónde estaba su hijo.

Molly lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Sherlock, ayúdanos, por favor- ella pensaba.

**-o-**

**Mycroft movió cielo, mar y tierra para tener los suficientes hombres buscando a Molly y a su sobrino.**

**¿Cómo podía pasar esto? Él no lo sabía, se supone que ellos tenían vigilancia.**

**En ese momento Anthea vino con el jefe de seguridad.**

**-Willas, ¿qué demonios pasó?- Mycroft eligió saber, si bien siempre fue un hombre calmado, él también sabía ser aterrador cuando se enojaba.**

**-Señor, mis hombres fueron encontrados muertos a una cuadra de la casa de la Sra. Hopper, no sabemos con certeza qué fue lo que pasó. LO siento mucho.**

**Mycroft se pasó la mano por la cabeza.**

**-¿Lo sientes dices?- era la voz de Sherlock, quien inmediatamente se lanzó contra el jefe de seguridad y lo arrinconó en la pared- Es mi mujer y mi hijo los que están secuestrados y es gracias a tu incompetencia y de la gente con la que trabajas, y después de todo solo dices, ¿lo siento? Debería matarte en este momento- él gritó desesperado.**

**-Sherlock- Mycroft llamó- Debemos hablar.**

**-Quiero actuar Mycroft, quiero recuperarlos, yo... él se desplomó y por primera vez Mycroft se dio cuenta lo mucho que Sherlock amaba a Molly y a William.**

**-Lo sé, ellos estarán bien- Mycroft dijo sin saber con certeza que eso era cierto- Tengo a muchísimos hombres investigando. Vamos a dar con ellos, hermano pequeño, lo haremos.**

**Sherlock entró a la oficina de su hermano, él le dio una copa y la bebió rápidamente.**

**-No puedo creer que Morán tuviera las bolas para hacer esto- Mycroft dijo furioso- Siempre creí que si hacía algo sería de frente.**

**-Él dijo que me quemaría el corazón- Sherlock dijo mientras pensaba.**

**-¿Qué significa eso?- su hermano le preguntó con cautela.**

**-Moriarty- dijo en voz baja- él me dijo que regresaría para quemar mi corazón. Yo me burlé de él, sin embargo. Le dije que no...**

**-Que no tenías uno- Mycroft terminó por él-**

**-Morán me culpa por la muerte de Moriarty, ellos eran amantes. Por eso quiere vengarse con Molly.**

**-Molly es una mujer muy fuerte, ella estará bien y cuidará de William- Mycroft le dijo sin estar seguro.**

**-Pero Morán no puede estar trabajando solo- Sherlock pensó- él no tiene el dinero, ni el personal para hacer de esto algo tan grande. Él puede ser el ejecutor pero no la cabeza detrás de esto.**

**Mycroft se quedó pensando.**

**-En esa organización que desmantelaste, tenían socios, gente importante. ¿Quién vivía en Londres?**

**Sherlock lo estaba pensando. Solo había dos nombres que podrían encajar y ciertamente no eran unos enemigos tan fáciles de vencer. Él temía por su familia.**

**-Magnussen y Cudlitz.**

**Mycroft suspiró. De pronto se sintió agotado.**

**-Sherlock, esos dos son muy peligrosos.**

**-Lo sé.**

**La puerta se abrió y Anthea entró con unas imágenes en la mano.**

**-Señor debe ver esto.**

**Los hermanos Holmes no podían creer lo que veían. Era una foto de Magnussen con Moran. Y otra de...**

**Sherlock tomó su abrigo y salió furioso.**

**Mycroft recibió un mensaje.**

_-Señor Holmes, somos caballeros, arreglemos esto nosotros mismos._

_Charles Magnussen._

**-Anthea, prepara el coche, nos vamos.**

**-Sr. No puede ir solo.**

**-Debo hacerlo. No le digas a mi hermano. Sé que encontrará respuestas al lugar donde fue.**

**-o-**

**John abrió la puerta para que Sherlock entrara, eran las 2 am.**

**-¿Qué demonios Sherlock?- él dijo completamente dormido.**

**-¿Dónde está ella?**

**John lo miró desconcertado.**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Mary.**

**-¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella? ¿Qué está pasando?**

**-¿Dónde está ella?- Sherlock gritó-**

**-No dejaré que me hables de esta manera en mi propia casa.**

Unos pasos se escucharon en la escalera.

Sherlock se dio vuelta y observó a la mujer. Parecía ser la primera vez que lo hacía, evaluándola.

**-Aquí estoy Sherlock- ella dijo mientras se agarraba su vientre hinchado, Mary tenía seis meses de embarazo.**

**\- Me engañaste- él comenzó- a todos nosotros, pero yo te evalúe y jamás imaginé quien eras. No hasta este momento.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- John preguntó con miedo.**

**-Marianne Magnussen, ese es su nombre. Su cabello es rojo por nacimiento, sus ojos verdes, ¿sabías que ella usa lentes de contacto John?**

**El silencio se hizo en la habitación.**

**-Eres la hija de Brandon, el hermano mayor de Charles, fuiste secuestrada cuando eras una niña, te rescataron y te dieron otra identidad porque testificaste contra tu padre. Él te violó-**

**Mary sintió que lloraba por primera vez en años.**

**-Fuiste Mary Morstan desde que tenías 14 años, te dieron una oportunidad en una de las organizaciones de gobierno, por eso es que tu cuerpo es atlético, en ese momento no me di cuenta pero Anthea tiene el mismo entrenamiento que tú, ahora puedo verlo.**

**-Son mentiras, eso que estás diciendo- John dijo furioso.**

**-No me interesa lo que fuiste Mary, sino lo que hiciste- él le aventó la foto donde estaba ella con Sebastián Moran- Tiene la fecha del tiroteo en St. Barts. El tirador nunca fue encontrado, tú le ayudaste a escapar, después se lo entregaste a Morán. Tú le dijiste lo importante que son Molly y William para mí. Me traicionaste.**

**-No- Mary se defendió- Yo no le dije nada a Morán de ustedes, Molly es mi amiga, amo a Willi- ella dijo enojada.**

**-Tu querido tío se unió a Morán y ahora mi familia está lejos de mí padeciendo horrores inimaginables. ¡Y tú tienes la maldita culpa!**

**John estaba en shock, Mary estaba llorando abiertamente.**

**-Morán me chantajeó- ella comenzó- Me dijo que si no le daba información, él mataría a John, no pude decirle que no.**

**-Hubieras venido a mí o a Mycroft, incluso a John.**

**-¿Así como tú fuiste sincero cuando Moriarty te amenazo?- ella lo encaró- Tú y yo somos iguales, Sherlock.**

**-¿Dónde están?- Sherlock cuestionó- ¿Dónde los tienen?**

**-No lo sé, yo no fui parte de ese plan- ella comenzó- pero hay varias propiedades de Magnussen que podrían haber utilizado- ella le entregó una memoria. Ahí está la información y también lo que he recabado en estos meses. Charles mató a mi padre y ahí está la prueba. Podrías quitarle todo en un segundo.**

**-Y él me puede quitar todo también, Mary- Sherlock mencionó.**

**Sherlock salió de la casa Watson, tenía que ir y seguir las pistas.**

**-Voy contigo, Sherlock.**

**-No- él dijo a su amigo- Es muy peligroso- Quédate con Mary, te necesita.**

**-Dije que voy contigo.**

**Watson se fue con su mejor amigo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué opinan?
> 
> Gracias por votar y comentar.
> 
> Esta historia llegará pronto a su final.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí es porque te interesó mi escritura, lo cual te agradezco. Este originalmente es un solo tiro, pero si hay alguien quien esté interesado en leer más, podría seguirlo.
> 
> Dime, ¿Qué opinas?


End file.
